1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a data processing apparatus, and more particularly, to a data processing apparatus for displaying various data according to their functions, and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With recent developments in information and telecommunication technology, various data processing apparatuses, such as mobile phones, computers, notebook computers, MP3 players, and digital cameras, have become popular. A data processing apparatus is commonly used in daily life due to its advantages in generating and storing data, and thereby the variety and quantity of data stored in the data processing apparatus are increasing.
In the prior art, the data stored in the data processing apparatus is identified by selecting a data item from a menu. A function of viewing detailed information must be selected to identify a data generation date.
Although a user may easily search data by selecting a data item from a menu in the data processing apparatus, the user may experience inconvenience in searching data stored in the data processing apparatus. When the user desires to search data generated on a specific date, the user must identify all data generated on that date. The user may sort data included in a menu by type of data, data generation time point, and format of the data file. However, the user may still experience inconvenience in searching data stored in the data processing apparatus.